Unmasked
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: The Titans are curious about Robin's name. And Robin trusts them enough to tell them.
1. Unnamed

_**Unnamed**_

**I found all these ones for Robin getting his identity revealed. Don't get me wrong, some were really good – but there weren't that many. I wanted more, and I figured that the only way to do it was to write my own.**

**A lot of the information is just something I figured out. Others I looked up. Because honestly, I'm a more Marvel fan than DC.**

**Don't hate me!**

**Anyway, I don't know that much about Dick Grayson. I've seen every episode of Teen Titans though, so this should go along with that continuity, if nothing else.**

**And yes, I know what the word 'Unnamed' means, but I have another called 'Uncovered' and a third called 'Unmasked', so i needed an 'un' for this one. You see?**

**Let me know how it goes.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, how much you betting?" Beast Boy grinned.<p>

Starfire frowned thoughtfully. "I do not know quite yet which letter I should choose, so I am uncertain how much I should bet on it."

"Simple mathematics." Cyborg shrugged. "Most likely one is 'M'. So I'll put fifteen bucks on it."

Beast Boy nodded and picked up the note-book. "Fifteen on 'M' for Cyborg." He said aloud, writing.

"What makes you believe it is an 'M'?" Starfire asked, pushing a strand of red-hair behind her ear.

"More names begin with an 'M' then anything else." Cyborg shrugged. "There's Morgan, Michael, Mitchell, Mark, Mathew, Mike, Mickey, Morris,"

"We get the idea." Raven cut in.

"Yes, but I cannot imagine Robin having a name such as 'Michael'. He simply does not look like a Michael." Starfire mused.

"Might be why he changed it." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I think I will place five dollars on the letter… J. I think that a 'J' name is what would suit Robin best. Jake, perhaps." Starfire decided.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Raven rolled her eyes.

"So what letter do you want Rae?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven scowled. "Don't call me Rae. And… I'll take 'D'. Ten dollars."

Beast Boy wrote it down, along with Starfire's.

"What have you got, Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh? Well, I reckon Robin looks like a Nathan, so I've got ten on 'N'." Beast Boy admitted calmly. "But he also seems to act like a Sam, so I'll put five dollars on that as well."

"You can guess what his name would be from how he acts?" Cyborg said skeptically. "Names don't have much to do with how you act. I mean, if you look like a… I dunno, a Jackson, then you're parents might name you Jackson. But how do your names change how you act?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno. But I've just got a feeling that Robin's name is either a 'Nathan' or a 'Sam'. So 'N' and 'S' it is."

"So now that we have decided on our bets, how do we determine the answer?" Starfire wondered.

Raven sighed and stood up. "We can wait. Eventually we'll find out. And if we never do, then we can just forget that this ever happened."

She left, picking her book off from the couch as she left.

"Or, you know, we could look it up?" Cyborg suggested.

"I am unsure that this is right." Starfire said. "If Robin wished us to know his name, would he not have said so?"

"Don't worry about it Star." Cyborg grinned at her. "It's not like we're going to tell anyone once we find out or anything."

"Dude, you won't find it on the internet." Beast Boy groaned as Cyborg turned on the computer. "Robin's kept it hidden from some of the worst criminals for years. If you could just Google 'Robin's Real Name' then he would have been caught out years ago."

"No harm looking. Anyhow, I'm not gonna just look for that. I'm gonna scan a photo of Robin, and then use a coupla programs to see if I can find someone who looks like him. If they're around the same age and their backstory checks out-"

"There's gotta be heaps of people like that. And it's not like the villains in Gotham City wouldn't have already tried to find out who Robin really is. Probably a bunch of Jump City ones have tried as well." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, the internet can't help."

"Perhaps." Starfire agreed. "I am going to go and watch a television documentary on different fruits. If anyone wishes to join me, they are most welcome."

She left.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, good luck with the internet search Cy. I'm gonna go play Mega Monkeys 4 on the other computer. See ya."

And only Cyborg was left, typing on the computer.

* * *

><p>Robin calmly sat down on the couch. "What are we watching?" He asked Starfire and Beast Boy.<p>

"Uh, The Simpsons." Beast Boy answered. "About five minutes in."

"Kay." Robin nodded.

His eyes fell upon a note-book. He casually picked it up, wondering who's it was. He opened it to take a look at the handwriting.

_Bets On Robin's Real Name._

"Umm, okay."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, glancing around at him.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're betting on what my name is." Robin looked through it.

Beast Boy froze and Starfire's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

"It's on the note-book." Robin explained. "So, you're betting on the first letter?"

"Pretty much." Raven said from behind them (hood off). They all looked up as she silently sat down, book in hand.

"I see." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I give up." Cyborg groaned, coming in. "I can't find out his name. Robin did a really good job of hiding his true…" Cyborg then realised Robin was in the room. "Uh, hi Rob."

"Hi." Robin said calmly. "Thanks, it _was_ the intent."

He flipped through the notebook again. "By the way, no-one put it on 'R', so no-one got it right." He shrugged and dropped the note-book.

"Yeah, you're real name isn't 'Robin' though. Is it?" Cyborg said.

"Well, it sorta is _now_, but my real name – the one my parents gave me – also begins with an 'R'. Technically." Robin shrugged.

"What _is _your real name?" Starfire asked tentatively.

Robin hesitated for barely a second before answering her. "Richard. Technically. I sorta dropped Richard and went to Dick though when I was about ten or eleven. And then I dropped both and went to just Robin."

No-one said anything for a minute.

"And you're telling us this?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's just a name that I used to go by. And I do trust you."

For another minute there was silence as the weight of this sunk in.

"So, you said that you sorta changed your name to Dick before you came to Jump?" Cyborg clarified.

"Uh, yeah."

"Technically that's a 'D'." Cyborg mused. "Does that mean Raven won?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"And your name is something that you don't want anyone else to know?" Raven asked, just checking.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "It would be really bad if anyone else managed to find out who I was."

He absent-mindedly fingered the 'R' on his uniform.

R for Robin. Not Richard any more – just Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I needed a way to end this chapter and nothing was coming up, so i just gave it a cheesy one.<strong>


	2. Uncovered

_**Uncovered**_

* * *

><p>Cyborg didn't particularly want to go outside his room.<p>

It was maybe two in the morning and his charger was broken for the moment. It was fixable, he just couldn't be bothered to fix it yet.

This was Cyborg's equivalent of insomnia.

Cyborg turned on his computer. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but there was sure to be something.

He clicked the search browser history. The browser history came up with several searches used for discovering Robin's name earlier that day.

Cyborg paused for a moment. It was something to do… plus he was curious about Robin.

Richard, or Dick… Cyborg knew that much, plus all the hints that Robin had mentioned, so he might be able to find out some more about the Teen Wonder.

But would it be violating Robin's privacy? He had told the Titans his first name because they asked, and the nickname. But he didn't mention anything else…

On impulse, Cyborg scanned again.

He hacked into Gotham City Hall, and ran a search. He clarified the age group to be under eighteen since it didn't go any younger, and he also would have been satisfied for a picture of Robin as a ten year old or so.

Richard Dominic.

Richard Nathanials.

Cyborg clicked on 'Richard Johnson', a seven year old with black hair and green eyes. It turned out that by now it would be in his late forties.

Cyborg retracted, and continued looking down.

Richard James.

Richard Smith.

Richard Newsome.

Richard Summers looked like a paler Robin with lighter hair. He would be seventeen now, but was still in Gotham. Unless Robin was using that hologram a lot more often then he pretended, it wasn't him.

Richard Daniels had apparently died two years before Robin became a Titan and looked nothing like him.

Richard Morrison was a girl with a very unfortunate name.

Richards Lewis, Grey, Foxx, Alvers and Pryde were all the wrong ages.

Richard Richards was another maybe, having run away at approximately the same time Robin had arrived, despite being maybe two years older than Robin. Robin could just be older than he looked. RR had red hair, but that could have been a dye.

If his name was Richard Richards, Cyborg honestly couldn't blame Robin for changing his name.

Richard Grayson was an orphaned boy adopted by a rich man when he was nine…

Cyborg's real eye widened.

The photo there was of an eleven year old boy. He had bright blue eyes that had a twinkle of mischief, and yet had a feeling of seeing something most kids his age hadn't.

Cyborg checked the information. He had been withdrawn from school and home-schooled when he was fourteen and hadn't been seen again. This would about the time the Titans had began.

Richard Grayson…

Cyborg began some more searches on him.

He discovered that Richard had indeed preferred the name 'Dick' – just as Robin had said.

According to friends posts from about that time, he hadn't mentioned being home-schooled until about the day before he left. No-one had seen him since.

He found a photo of him taken about a month before he vanished.

There was a grinning boy, waving at the camera. His black hair was flat against his head and his blue eyes were gleaming. He didn't look like Robin.

Cyborg imagined that boy there with a mask across his face. And suddenly Cyborg could see it.

Hacking into his school reports, Cyborg discovered Richard Grayson was a smart student. He had best marks in Mathematics and Physical Education, but got reasonably high marks every subject.

Richard Grayson could _definitely_ be Robin.

But Cyborg wasn't completely convinced. Not until he looked up his parents. Mary and John Grayson.

The Flying Graysons.

Acrobats that had died under suspicious circumstances when the trapeze snapped. The only survivor in the family was nine year old Richard.

_Acrobats?_

That couldn't be a coincidence… could it?

It couldn't if soon afterwards he got adopted by Bruce Wayne, richest man in Gotham City.

Cyborg opened another tab. He checked when Robin first turned up in Gotham. A few months after that.

He didn't notice the door open behind him.

Robin glanced at the screen and paused when he saw his own photo, mainly hidden behind a cape on a security camera.

Cyborg clicked back to the tab on Richard "Dick" Grayson.

"Yeah, it's him." Cyborg said softly.

"Right behind you." Robin replied.

Cyborg jumped and turned around. "H-Hi Rob. What are you doing here?"

"Heard you moving so I thought I'd check if you were okay." Robin said. "You've been here for three hours but haven't gotten out."

"Three… what are you doing awake?" Cyborg glanced at the clock on the computer. Five am.

"Got addicted to caffeine in Gotham." Robin shrugged. "Had to. Training, school, study, more training, and then patrolling the city. Not to mention any alerts and fights. And when I left, just couldn't really see any reason to break the habit."

"I see." Cyborg blinked.

"So, you're looking up Dick Grayson?" Robin asked.

Cyborg couldn't see any point in concealing the obvious. "I was curious." He admitted.

"Find what you were looking for?" Robin asked.

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond and then shut it again.

"Don't know what you were looking for?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to know who you are." Cyborg admitted.

Robin shrugged and turned to leave. Just before he left, he glanced back. "Dick Grayson never reached Jump City. If you want to know who I _was_, then by all means look up him. But I _am_ just Robin now."

Then he left again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cheesy ending, but...<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Unmasked

_**Unmasked**_

**This is a my favourite chapter so far. It's one I'm particularly proud of. Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Hi." Starfire said.<p>

Robin glanced up from the rooftop.

He had been sitting on top of Titans Tower, watching the sun go down. His cape billowed in the breeze as he sat on the side, watching the city.

"Hey."

"Is it alright if I sit up here with you for a time?"

"Sure, Star." Robin shrugged.

For a moment there was silent as the two teen heroes sat next to each other.

"Your name is Richard, correct?" Starfire asked.

Automatically Robin looked around, paranoid someone might hear them. But they were on Titans Tower. No-one could break in unnoticed.

"Used to be." He answered her finally.

"Richard Grayson?"

"Cyborg mentioned that, huh?"

"Yes."

Robin sighed. "Yeah. Used to be."

Starfire studied him for a moment. "I do not think the name 'Richard' suits you at all."

Robin blinked. "Uh, okay."

"I do not believe that the name 'Richard' suits you. It is my belief that this is a common name on Earth?"

"Yeah…"

"You are not a common person. You are special. I think 'Robin' is much better for you."

Robin smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Then the smile vanished as he looked out. "You're not exactly the first person who thinks that."

"Would you like to be thought of as normal?" Starfire blinked.

"Not really. I mean, I'm not. It's just – well, a lot of people seem to like Robin better than Dick Grayson."

Starfire paused. "I have never met Dick Grayson, so I cannot be certain that I like Robin better." She said carefully, unsure what Robin wanted to hear. "However, I do like Robin very much." She took his hand.

Robin smiled at her.

Starfire paused. "_Could_ I meet Richard Grayson?"

Robin blinked. "Uh, what?"

Starfire's cheeks coloured.. "Never mind."

"No, did you say that you would like to meet Dick Grayson?"

Starfire nodded slowly.

Robin hesitated. "He doesn't really… exist any more."

"Okay. Forget I said anything." Starfire tried to brush it aside.

"But… well, if you really want to meet him…" Robin said slowly. "Well, maybe I could…"

Starfire blinked. "Really?"

"I guess… I mean, it's just a change of clothes and taking off the mask…" Robin paused. "If you really want to meet him."

Starfire hesitated, and then nodded.

"I'll… get changed then."

Robin uncertainly walked down the stairs. Starfire followed him in the air.

Robin pulled out a silver suitcase that he and the other Titans had once fought so hard to get back. He carefully opened it.

In it, were a couple of clothes. There was a medal for Mathematics. A photo album. A small stuffed dog, about the size to fit in someone's hand.

Starfire picked up the photo album. She opened it, and found it filled with pictures of kids. In most of the photos a boy with black hair and brown eyes was grinning with whoever else was there.

"All that's really left of Dick Grayson." Robin said softly.

Robin picked up the jeans and the top. He glanced at Starfire.

"Oh, right." Starfire flushed again and left.

Robin got changed quickly. The clothes were a little tight, but considering he hadn't worn them in two or so years, it wasn't so bad.

He looked over at the mirror on the wall and flattened down his hair again. He didn't so much look like an ordinary boy as much as Robin in different clothes.

Robin slowly reached up and took hold of his mask. He hesitated for just a second. In a quick, fluid motion he whipped it off.

Then Robin looked at his reflection.

There was a boy he hadn't seen in a long while there. A boy with twinkling blue eyes that had seen too much.

"Hi Dick." Robin – or Richard – said quietly to his reflection. "Nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Cyborg were in a continuation of the TofuMeat debate as they walked down the corridor. Raven groaned behind them.

"Dude, seriously! I've been every single type of animal you've eaten!"

"And I'll bet you never _met_ any of them!"

"I might have! At least some of my animal friends have been eaten!"

"What are you waiting for Starfire?" Raven asked, interrupting.

"I am waiting for Robin." Starfire answered, hovering outside his door. "Well, not exactly Robin."

"What do you mean, not exactly Robin?" Cyborg asked, confused.

The door opened and Robin/Dick stepped out. "So, Starfire, this…"

He froze when he saw more than just Starfire standing there.

"Uh, hi?" Robin offered tentatively.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, sounding half stunned. He had an idea as to the answer, but he couldn't be certain.

"Uh… Dick Grayson?" It was more a question than a statement.

For a minute all four of the Titans were silent, including Starfire.

"The mask works." Cyborg told him. "Really. You can't be recognised at all."

"Thanks. It was kinda the idea." Robin shrugged. Self-consciously he touched below his eye, where the mask usually was.

"Is that the first time you've taken off your mask since coming to Jump City?" Raven asked.

"Well, unless you count that time in Tokyo, yeah." Robin shifted uncomfortably.

Starfire looked Robin up and down. Robin felt more self-conscious then ever.

"Now you do look more like a Richard than a Robin." Starfire told him. "It is… very different from how you usually look. Not necessarily a bad different, but…"

"But you like Robin more than Dick Grayson, right?" Robin rolled his eyes.

Starfire nodded silently, blushing.

"How often do you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes like that. Normally we can't tell."

"However often I need to, I guess."

Robin looked down at his hands. They were callused from hard work, with a small bruise on his left one.

"Do you miss him?" Raven asked.

Robin looked at her in confusion.

"Do you miss Dick Grayson, Robin? He's not going to be around here for long. If he comes back it won't be for long either. Do you miss being Richard Grayson?"

Robin considered the question for a second. He pulled the mask out of his pocket and looked over it.

"No. I don't." He answered finally, placing the mask back on again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A less cheesy ending!<strong>

**Well, I like it.**

**Let me know if you do too! Or if you don't - feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
